Small Words For A New Battle
by Celine Flac the sorceress
Summary: (Main Yugioh charries only) Tea and her twin sis, Anzu are the guides and protectors of Earth's people, AU, What happens to them as the duo meet up with a prince,bandit,street fighter,monster rancher, scholar,noble, sorceress, and the noble's younger brot
1. Default Chapter

Small Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Though I wish I did…..^^;;

            A/N: Hey, I'm Tala!! This is an Alternate Universe with an influence of Lotr, and Ragnorak mangas…^^;;;; Oh, BTW If Yami Angel gets out of my fanfic :shows everyone the gold-plated fanfic that nearby Angel slashes in half with his katana falls down cleaving and showing that indeed that it was only gold-plated, Tala-chan sighs and shakes head as Angel continues sucking on his lollipop: Okay, Nevermind….Just please read'n'review, onegai!!! ^^;;;

            Couples: MaixJouchouchi, Yugi/Tea, Yami/Anzu, Honda/Shizuka, Seto/already-dead ooc

            Chapter 1: Sight of a Force Unknown 

            Sunlight broke through the emerald trees to the leafy branches and shone with brillance upon the ground. A lone woman looked around in sheer bliss as she continued laying down upon the soft morning grass. She sighed, her short brunette hair limply falling to the ground as she ruffled some of her bangs in thought.

            "Sister!!" She smiled brightly to herself hearing the clear voice even if it was at the most a mile away from her. Getting up the tall, smooth dark-skinned woman stretched raising a hand that encased a flower to the sun. Opening her hand the wind swirled around her in a tight gale and whisked the flower away from the girl's fingers, letting the petals brush against her skin before it left to see the world upon the wings of the zephyrs.

            Her green gown of silk flowed to her mid-thigh with her armor taking over from her chest and shoulders to her legs and arms. She leaned over picking up a silver bow with green leaves crafted into the wood of its silver, a matching quiver full of green feathered arrows, and lastly an array of hunting daggers and the sword of her house. She ran quickly towards her city, a city of ghosts. Her twin sister stood at the edge of the clearing from the forest she had just came from with her afternoon nap in tow.

            Her shimmering oculars caught the gaze of the short one's sapphires. She knew she was in for the whole day if they had sent her pint-sized sister after her. 

            "Anzu….The Guardians have called a meeting….We cannot stay here in the Limbo….We are summoned." With that the bright-eyed tall girl clutched her bow. 'The Guardians?!' She thought in quickness,'If we're summoned something is defiantly wrong….' She walked over to her sister. The two women were identical. The only differences that resided between them was that Anzu was taller than her sister and that Tea had blue eyes instead of Green. She had the eyes of Talin, the father guardian of the wind while Tea obviously got their mother's, Myal, guardian of water. 

            "Tea?" The midget looked up from her thoughts as she smiled cheerfully. Anzu nodded in reply and Tea led the way to the Summoner's circle. Everywhere they passed spirits who lingered or were banished to Limbo nodded their heads and smiled their ghastly smiles with the satisfaction of scaring the last daylights out of the two women. Anzu had never gotten used to their living here. Sure the buildings were that of  a small village of the Earthians but it didn't mean that she got used to it.

            The buildings stood sturdy built out of the thoughts and imaginations of the Guardians. Tea slightly hummed to herself being as optimistic as possible for the two. The reasons being? 1. both of them did not want to get summoned by the guardians 2. If **THEY** were summoned something was definitely fishy and not in a good way and 3. They were the last resorts for the Earthians or mainly they last barricade of saviors. 

            Anzu bumped into her twin murmering an apology. Tea stood there with a glint in her eye and a feeling in her stomach. She trusted her gut more than one time that it had gotten her out of a predicament. Sighing, thinking for the better, the two personafully different twins opened the giant ornate doors and walked into the main hall and into the barriers surrounding the main hall center, where the Guardians, Myal, Talin, Kyro, Faith, Bruder, and "Liti" or in other words; water, wind, fire, light, dark, earth. The Guardians looked up as the two women entered. Their minds openly raging with deep discussion as Myal and Talin came forth hugging the two then set themselves back as they let the lead guardian speak. 

            The Lead Guardian was Faith. She was a gentle caring soul with the looks of her people, dark skin of the sun and blue eyes with long silver hair, and a persona of indifference which made her a great leader and decision maker. Faith wore simple clothing of a long flowing white skirt with a gold belt and a white flowy shirt. The lead Guardian nodded to reply her mind speech. 

            Three months ago, Ceres Toyama, An Earthian sorceress has been planning something completely sinister. We do not understand what she means to accomplish but we need to find out or our Moon may be destroyed or something treacherous may happen to her. Since the task of protecting our moon was given to the eight that stand before us, We need to figure who will go to the Earth and become their protecter or protectors. The woman looked towards Anzu and Tea with a small grin as she continued. We are sending Anzu and Tea like usual. Is that all right girls?  

            The two nodded. That meant that they had to be imbued once more upon the Earth. Tea smiled as brightly as she could as poor Anzu dragged her to the summoning platform. With a bright flash of light, the two girls disappated into nothingness being teleported and imbued into a tree which curved its branches around their naked bodies. Hiding the peach flesh beneath the groove-hastened vines especially in the private areas. The girls had their arms crossed like an Egyptian pharohs in their last rest, and their glowing eyes glanced at their surroundings as they closed themselves for the moment that the guradian's band of children their band of protectors would come. Till then they duo slept….till then….

~~

            Hello!! This is Me Tala!! I'm kinda new here at Ff.Net anyway!! Yami Angel is kinda getting fed up on me talking to you right now so I better stop typing!! And pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase no flames!! :Tears up: flames are mean cause they burn my nice fanfic soooo badly!! (((_;) ;;;; 


	2. Guardian Report 2: The Rancher's Child

Small Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Though I wish I did…..^^;; I do  not wither own this song. 
    
            Guardian Report 2: The Prince and the Rancher's Grandson
    
            Looking down upon the Moon of Limbo, Faith breathed slightly. Taking in account of all that had happened since the girl's left she wrote down in her book. She wished that most of the guardian's time in the Limbo wasn't as spent as it was. She knew the girls were on their own. Even her own power weakening faster than normal. 
    
            I'm sorry girls… 
    
    ~~
    
            Yugi Mutou watched his grandfather feed the new monsters pups they had just gotten. He knew it wasn't that hard but he really didn't want to get dirty today. It was his mother's birthday, she wouldn't want him to be dirty when she saw him. 
    
            "Yugi, are you ever going to get yourself a nice girlfriend?" Yugi blinked before coughing in embarressment. His two toned spiky hair bouncing as he did so. HE shook his head towards his grandfather.
    
            "Not yet, grandpa." He told the elder man. He sighed shaking his head, blushing wildly as he caught the eyes of a girl. She stood there in the middle of the ranch. Her hair brunette and short with glowing blue eyes, a dress that was of the Angelic Guardians flowing freely in a wind that wasn't there. She opened her mouth and started to sing gently for him. Her sapphire eyes caught onto his violet plumes.
    
    _Free the dream within_
    
    _The stars are crying a tear_
    
    _A sigh escapes from heaven_
    
    _And the world's end_
    
    _"Free the dream within_
    
    _The stars are crying a tear_
    
    _A sigh escapes from heaven_
    
    _And the world's end"_
    
                   She spoke in the language that had been dead for centuries that he only heard a traveling scholar friend speak to himself now and then.  Aringal…the language of the dead. Necromancers were the only others who spoke it fluently it was said besides the Guardians. Her voice was crystal as a small tear droplet formed on her cheek.  Behind her one of the loose animals ran towards the fence. Yugi opened his mouth and shouted to the young woman.
    
                   "HEY!!! Miss!!" He ran towards her grasping his grnadfather's attention. Sugeroku watched his grandson with a bewildered look that told of something. Just as the monster got near the girl, She looked towards the animal and disappeared completely. Yugi confused got the air literally pushed out of him as the monster hit him in the diaphram. Laying down on the ground, he went over in his mind of what had just happened. 
    
                   "Yugi!! Yugi!!"  His elder kin ran to the boy who was lying face up at the sun. The girl was above him. Sugeroku grabbed his family and shook his shoulders. "Yugi, what were you yelling at?" Yugi's purple eyes became focused as he saw the woman look over to him with those same sad eyes. 
    
                   "That girl, grandpa. She's right here!!" He pointed to her. The girl looked at him with sorrow. He didn't understand at all. Sugeroku looked to where Yugi pointed and shook his head. The phantom bent down and pointed him towards the Elfin woods of Janeaftra. He nodded slightly as she disappeared worrying his grandfather greatly. 
    
                   "Yugi? There is no girl." Yugi blinked stupefied. He smiled to his grandfather replying that it probably was just a appiration he had seen from the sun and that it was just the heat getting to him. His grandfather shrugged it off as the 15-year-old boy smiled and ran off towards the village. 
    
                   The forest trees, sleepy as they were rose up in waking. The guardians' protectors had awaken but only slightly. Something had given the off the guardian's scent for the chosen. The identical flesh-showing twins opened their eyes, seeing nothing yet everything. 'Yugi…That is one of the names….' Tea thought as she sighed and started singing once more her twin still searching for the other one that had put her from her dreamland.               
    
    _Free the dream within_
    
    _The voices calling, a song_
    
    _A prayer from deep inside you_
    
    _To guide you_
    
    _"Free the dream within_
    
    _The voices calling, a song_
    
    _A prayer from deep inside you_
    
    _To guide you"_
    
            Short wild haired Yugi looked up. The voice was singing to him once more. He glanced towards the forest as he saw the girl. She stood there beckoning to him. Her eyes sad and praying for something to happen. Her lips were red as cherries and her eyes blue showing the crystine color. He moved towards her and saw that she smiled barely. Her feet started to move to the forest running quickly. The short midget ran after the beautiful vision with a passion in his eyes. 
    
            Finally after some length of time, she stopped in front of two trees that formed a gateway with their intertwining vines and near the ends of the arch over the ground, women were tangled into the branches. Both showing off flesh and as he looked upwards he certainly was glad that they were not awake. His face was flushed with pink and lust as he tried to keep his eyes on the phantom. 
    
    _Be the dream within_
    
    _The light is shining_
    
    _A flame on the wind_
    
    _Salvation begins_
    
    _"Be the dream within_
    
    _The light is shining_
    
    _A flame on the wind_
    
    _Salvation begins"_

            The ghost smiled as she went into the shorter one's body and in a flash, the branches curved away showing the hidden flesh and letting go of its baggage. Falling down the girl landed right in Yugi's arms. Her skin was fair and her hair a short brunette. Her weight weighed him down on the ground where the two laid. All the while Yugi-san's telling 'little yugi-san' to calm down….^^;;;; 

            The girl laid asleep in his arms on his body. What could part them till she woke? Only the Guardians who watch in secret knew…only the Guardians knew…..

~~

            A/N: HELLO!! How was that? Hope you like it. Please read and review!! JAAAAA!!!


	3. Guardian Report 3: A Different kind of T...

Small Words  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Though I wish I did...^^;; I do not wither own this song.  
Guardian Report 3: A Different kind of Thief  
  
Tea awoke from her sleeping place. Apparently she was still at the Life Tree, Maffist. The tree was silent, humming the Hymn of the Guardians for her. A person was under her as she noticed from being uncomfortable. She lifted herself up, groggily. The one true part that she hated about being a protector of Earth was whenever she was transported and slept into the holy tree; she was naked along with her sister.  
  
'Great.just great.' She thought as she looked down at a boy who would be at the least half-a-foot shorter than her if not shorter. Tea brushed back her brunette hair as she looked for her sister. Her identical twin watched the protector with hopeful eyes as she nodded. Her sister would be all right.One of the chosen were here for her.  
  
"Ugh." the man that had fallen asleep under her woke up, rubbing his head. Glancing upwards he caught sight of the girl running in the bushes as she hid her body from his view. Getting up, Yugi Mutou wondered how this angel of sorts got here and naked too!! She got herself the small hunting dagger in which was laid down beside her resting place. Her warrior clothes lay beside the life tree also.  
  
"Who are thee?" she asked him in a demanding voice as she slipped on her blue undertunic and undergarments. The young boy stared at her. 'Why does she believe I speak the ancient language?' He thought to himself as he blinked. She had just finished putting on her armor when she popped out of the bushes with her bow cocked and ready, an arrow already in place to be fired. "If thee shall not speak, then thine shall. Thy name be Tea."  
  
"Tea?" He asked. That seemed to be the only thing he understood. Maybe Tea was her name. He thought about this as he pointed to her. "Tea?" She nodded. 'So that was her name!!' He complimented on his genius in his mind as he smiled at her. Pointing to himself, he called out to her. "Yugi Mutou."  
  
"Thine see that thee are Yugi Mutou. Thy however need be to know thine purpose near Maffist, thine life tree." She told him in a misty voice. Her eyes shimmered in thw glowing background of the tree. She caught his bewildered stare. Didn't he understand what she was saying? "Do ye understand thine's speak?"  
  
"What? Do you talk in English? I can't understand a word you speak, Tea!!" She looked at him and shook her head. She didn't understand his speech at all except for his name and hers. Tea lowered her light blue and silver wrought leaven bow to her side, putting the arrow back in her quiver. She would have to make him understand her.  
  
"Grant to thy, Great Guardian of the land, a speech not born to thee, grasp thy throat with thy hand, and give thy the united language to speak free!!" She raised her hand to her throat as the wind zipped up and swirled around her with mysterious letters on its air woven strands. Once all the wind died down, he looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay?!" He asked her. She nodded her brunette lockes and smiled. Tea brushed her hunting clothes with her hands. She looked up and plowed through her brown hair with one gloved hand then sighed, grinning.  
  
"I think that this is better for us to understand each other with. I am Tea, The guardian of earth." She told him, letting her ears resound with the strange speech. "I am sorry to scare you if I have, but I needed to be able to comminucate rightly with you." He blinked. What was happening?  
  
"The Guardian?" He asked silently. She nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Yugi Mutou, by meeting me first, you are now considered as one of the protectors of our planet. " She put her bow on her back and the arrow in the quiver. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly. Blinking, Tea stared at Yugi in surprise. "Ahahaha.Do you have perchance, any food?" She asked rubbing th eback of her head.  
  
"Yeah, its at my house, You want to go ot it?" She nodded viciously towards the tri-colored boy. Her hair falling down to her shoulders, as he led the way.  
  
~~  
  
Anzu watched her sister leave through her sleep. One of them had awakened and all she had to do was wait for the one that would release the hold on her from the Maffist tree. Opening her mouth, she sung the songs of the Maffist tree along with the hum of nature. Her green eyes closed underneath thick black lashes, tears falling onto her face.  
  
Now that her sister had left, she felt lonely.  
  
~~  
  
In the town, Yami Serius, a thief of grand porportions, walked about looking for his next victim. To not much a written surprise on his face, the market was not filled as usual today. Monsters had started populating the nearby fields and farmers were moving more into the small city.  
  
The dirt roads were messy and dusty as he continued to walk. He wore as usual, a leather black shirt wit so many buckles you'd think he was a s&m person. His pants stopped just short of his ankles where his cloak also stopped. He had tri-colored hair, black, red, and gold, very spiky and it had stayed that way without much help. His eyes were the most dangerous. They were a dark purple, not the sweet plume of most, but as dark as black endless almost.  
  
Yami was never one for light pick-pocketing, in face he hated that he had become a thief. Sighing, he turned his attentions back to the small amount of people there in front of him. He should do the town some good and go kill a monster for once. He stood there for some time in his thoughts until he began hearing a voice.  
  
"Wind Blows in the future, under blue sky  
  
Like holding sunshine  
  
It flows leaving only footsteps,"  
  
He blinked, looking aorund for the voice of the maiden that had sung. Whoever it was had such a pretty voice. She could do well and become famous. No one was singing within his view and it seemed that no one noticed the song.  
  
Then a woman, tall with leafy long brown hair, walked past him. She was singing the song. She wore some kind of white dress, a dress that seemed to flow into the earth with every step and yet ripple like the waters. Her hands were clasped into the other in front of her breasts. Her eyes were a misty green and he walked to catch up with her.  
  
"If air caresses my cheek and the grass I can lay on  
  
I don't need anything else,  
  
Just smile contently.  
  
Staring at a tomorrow that lasts forever then fall asleep."  
  
He stared at her. No one looked at the girl or rather seemed to really notice her as she continued walking. She had to be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and yet he could not fathom why she would be here. He followed her mesmerized until they got to the edge of the town.  
  
She stared at everything. Her green eyes misty and loathe to return to some place he could not think of for now. The phantom stilled herself and then turned around and looked at the town once more. Her voice filling with such emotion.  
  
"La la laaa...  
  
I can hear the sound of waves tickling my mind,  
  
Aimlessly. Just like the raindrops.  
  
The evening sun, watching everything,  
  
Sets in the far away ocean, just like kissing.  
  
Floating like a dream of tomorrow that lasts forever.  
  
La la laaa..."  
  
Yami surveyed her as she had turned back and ran to the forest, more like float, and he decided that for once he should follow the gut feeling in his stomach for once. It was telling him to follow her and to keep following. Shrugging, he didn't know wether he was doing a right thing or a bad one. With the mere shaking of his head, he ran. His sandeled feet pounding the ground in his haste, the ground coughing up dust in his wake.  
  
He just knew that he couldn't lose sight of that person, that young maiden. Her song seemed to tell him that she was in despair or moreover distraught with something. He didn't really know, but he tried to know. His cloak flapping behind him, running in the wind with some of his spiky hair, the air caressing his cheeks as he continued moving.  
  
He could not let her go. She was going to answer why no one else noticed her!! That was a puzzle all into itself as he was probably now full-on in the forest. Stopping to see where she went, he couldn't seem to find her. Looking about, he found that he was in front of a glowing tree, more like a huge glowing tree. The tree was filled with life and if you could get one branch it would be enough to last you magical abilities for centuries. This could be a good haul for him, if he got one.  
  
Approaching the tree, Anzu watched underneath her eyelids. Was this the one meant to free her? It looked exactly like her twin's waker. What was going on? Surely he did not have a twin like they had. She concluded that this must have been a monster. Her voice emenated from her mouth. Her body was responding? Then this was no mistake!!  
  
"Who sneaks onto thine life tree, Maffist? Is it thine who has come to wake thou?" She asked loudly to the man below her. The tree loosening her body every few seconds. The thief blinked looking upwards. What he saw nearly scared him. A woman, make that bare naked woman was up there trapped in a tree and spoke the ancient language. You just never met someone who could do that. He understood somewhat of the language and tried his luck with his knowledge of the words.  
  
"Thine be named Yami Serius. I do not understand your words that well. Can you speak my language?" Anzu nodded slightly as she got ready to use magic. Her fingertips brushed the tree and she disappeared. Vanishing so suddenly, he turned around to search where she went, instead of finding her near him, she had teleported herself to the bushes to get her clothing on the opposite side of the entrance opposed to her sister's grave.  
  
She used her speed to put her weaponary and clothes on. "Thine be named Anzu." She nodded understanding that he did not understand her speech. So as in the doings of her twin, she muttered the same spell with the same effects. The boy did not look fazed at the small amount of magic she had done.  
  
This boy unlike the other seemed to be such a mystery or he had a good poker face. She was willing to bet on the poker but just looking at him once she could tell that he was very different. Cold, to the point and protective with some sort of past.  
  
"I am Anzu. A guardian of earth."  
  
"I am Yami." Just the meaning of his name meant darkness. Anzu deducted this to the fact that he seemed to be surrounded in this bleak nothingness.  
  
In fact, she could tell, he had only darkness.  
  
~~  
  
OMG!!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!! _ THIS IS ALMOST A COMPLETE FIRST!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAAHAAA!!! Whee..Okay out of breath now. So, please READ 'N' REVIEW!!! 


End file.
